


Long Day

by Nashoka



Series: Poe Dameron Fluff and Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashoka/pseuds/Nashoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) has had a long day of work on the base and Poe helps her to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Looking at the clock you saw your shift was over and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Your job on the base was fine, it was just the people you worked with that grated your nerves. You were always so tired from working and today had been worse than usual. You just wanted to find Poe and snuggle up in bed. You walked with heavy steps back to your room. As you drew closer you found Poe talking with Finn in the hallway. A weak smile played on your lips seeing him. He looked over and saw you, the smile on his face turned sympathetic when he saw your weak movements. His arms spread wide and you walked into them, pressing your face into his chest. 

"Bad day?" He looked down at your face buried against him.

"Mmhmm." You mumbled against him. He kissed your forehead and turned to Finn.

"I'll catch up with you later." Finn said to Poe. He then turned to you and gave you a quick pat on the back. 

“Hope you feel better." He said to you as he walked off. You offered a hum of approval and nuzzled into Poe further. 

"Come on." He chuckled as he steered you towards your room. You held onto his hand as the two of you walked. As you neared your room he took out his key card and let you both inside. As soon as he sat down you were on him. Straddling him with your face buried in the crook of his neck. He laughed, his hands running up and down your back comforting you.

"That bad?" He asked and you just groaned in response. 

"I'm sorry (Y/N) …" His hands tangled in your hair and you sighed heavily.

"You wanna take a bath?" You hummed your approval and he gathered you in his arms as he stood. 

"You want me to join you?" He asked as he carried you towards the bathroom. You hummed even louder and he laughed, setting you down on the sink counter. He started the water and began going through the drawers, looking for something. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" You shook you head and handed him the bubble bath. He kissed your nose taking the bubble bath from you and adding it to the running water. Slowly you began to peel off your layers of clothing. Once you were shirtless you turned to Poe and grabbed the hem of his shirt. 

"Wha-" he stopped suddenly, surprised by your lack of clothing. He stood and let you slowly pull off his shirt. You kissed him once his shirt was off and he held you close, pushing your chests together. His tongue found its way inside your mouth and he groaned lowly.

"Poe..." You whispered against his lips.

"Hmm?" He bit your bottom lip as his hands crawled up your sides. 

"The water..." 

He jumped away from you and quickly turned off the water before it could begin to overflow. You giggled and pulled off your pants and underwear. Stepping into the tub you were greeted with a welcoming warmth. As you sat down in the water you sighed happily. After Poe had disrobed as well you sat forward so he could sit behind you. You leaned back against him and shut your eyes. 

"Have you eaten yet?" His arms moved some of the bubbles around as he wrapped them around you. You just shook your head placing your arms on top of his. 

"When's the last time you had something to drink?" 

You shrugged weakly. 

"Do you want me to stop talking?" He said chuckling lightly. 

"No...it's just.." You bit your lip, thinking. Poe sat forward so he could look at you. 

"What is it?"

"It's just...my day was really shitty and I just don't feel like talking." You said softly. "Tell me about your day. I wanna hear about something good." You tangled your fingers with his. 

"Ok, well..." You listened intently as he told you about his day. Where he flew, the things he saw, the people he met. You started to imagine yourself joining him on his missions. You shut your eyes and slumped against him. Despite your best efforts eventually you found yourself drifting off into a comfortable sleep. Poe’s voice continuing to soothe you as you slept.

“(Y/N)?” 

“Mmm?” You replied, your eyes still shut. 

“Ok let’s get you in bed.” Poe stood from the tub and your back instantly went cold from his lack of warmth. You held your arms up expectantly, waiting for him to carry you. After letting out the water he carried you from the tub. After he sat you down on the counter he handed you a towel.

“Feeling any better?” He asked turning to you as you dried yourself off. You nodded lightly and a yawn escaped your lips. You reached out and wrapped your arms his neck and pulled him close. Poe’s hands followed suit and went around your waist, pulling your naked body closer to his. You tilted your head upwards and pressed your lips to his. Your tongue parted his lips and mingled with his own. He reluctantly pulled away from you and you pouted. Poe lifted his hand and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. 

“I thought you were tired?”

“I am…but…” Your fingers lazily traced along his bare chest. He pressed his lips to your forehead and whispered.

“Later.” 

“Later?” You gave him a smile.

“After you get a nap if you want to.” He smiled and scooped you up into his arms and you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

“Mmm…That sounds perfect.” You nuzzled your face into his neck.

“Yeah?” He asked as he carried you to your bedroom. You nodded and felt your eyelids growing heavy once again. Poe gently set you onto the bed and pulled the covers over your body. As he started to leave the bedroom you reached out and grabbed his arm.

“You’re not coming to bed?” You whined. 

“I’m just going to clean up all the water on the floor, (Y/N).” He pecked your cheek quickly. “I’ll be right back.” He turned to go but you grabbed his arm again. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He swept his hand through your hair softly. “Now get some rest.” You buried your face into the pillows and drifted off into a nice comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to end in smut but I like writing Poe fluff
> 
> (but I am saving the smut for another story)


End file.
